


Rainy Days

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: random drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some people just hate rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the 1st drabble of a trilogy but since i don't like the other two i'm just posting this one

It was raining.

Junmyeon hated when it was raining because Jongdae hated it.

Junmyeon hated a lot of things because Jongdae also hated it. For example: indie music (Arctic Monkeys on the radio was the death for them); pink roses; white chocolate. But specially the rain.

It was raining in the day they met. They had to wait at school and it was too late so both of them was hungry and went to the cafeteria. They were also bored so Jongdae took the first step and went to talk with Junmyeon. They chat for a few minutes ‘til Jongdae’s father called him and said he was going to pick him there.

But in the next day they talked again. And in the following day. And in the other day too. They simply talked every day for months, so it was not a surprise for Junmyeon when he found himself in love with the youngest. It was something natural to happen.

They went to the same college and just two years after their first meeting they kissed. It was something sloppy and with a lot of saliva. It was awful. But they practiced ‘til perfection.

After some time Junmyeon realized he loved Jongdae more than the other loved him. It was something hard to accept, but his feelings were too strong for him to care. So he didn’t care and they dated for three years.

Junmyeon breathed heavily and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and it didn’t seem like it would stop raining any time soon. He continued to walk with the head down, pink roses on his hands, humming a melody by some Arctic Monkeys’ song. He put his hands on his pocket and took a piece of white chocolate from there, putting on his mouth and chewing while he continued to walk.

It was also raining on that night. The night they broke up and Junmyeon’s world fell in front of his eyes. He had to hear Jongdae’s rude words and without saying a word he followed his steps ‘till the door and was still looking when the youngest left the apartment. A few hours after, he received the call from the hospital.

Junmyeon stopped in front of the gravestone and looked at the name written on it.

_Kim Jongdae 1992 – 2013_

It was still hurting.

And it was still raining.


End file.
